1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to database management.
2. Description of the Related Art
The schema for a database may be reconfigured resulting in impacts to downstream systems including client applications. Also, databases may be replicated, and a schema for a database replication may change to result in undesired impacts to downstream systems.